Hyrule Warriors Link and Zelda First Date
by Jarred42501
Summary: A Hyrule Warriors fanfic I have been working on for little while, Link and Zelda go out on their first date, how will it turn out and what will it be? Note: I don't own any characters in this all characters belong to Nintendo


It was another normal day at Hyrule Castle, flowers were blooming, birds singing and the trainees were training in the Training yard, it had been a few weeks since the defeat of the Demon King Ganondorf but at times things were still tough, The Hero Link was sparring with other knights in the yard why Princess Zelda stood on the wall secretly watching, she was daydreaming about the times her and Link were together, she remembered after they put the Master Sword back in it's pedestal her and Link hugged for awhile, it was suppose to be more of a it's finally over type hug but Zelda thought of it as more than that, she then got knocked back into reality by the sound swords clashing.

"Let's see what you really got Hero!" shouted one of the knights sparring with Link.

Link got in his battle stance ready with his practice sword and shield, the knight charged at Link and right when he was about to hit Link, Link rolled out of the way and did a spin attack knocking him down.

Zelda giggled and started thinking of the time Link saved her from getting stabbed by a Bokoblin during the attack on Hyrule Castle.

"If only he knew" Zelda said to herself, she loved Link but didn't know how to tell him, but unaware to her Link loved her as well.

She blushed at the thought and continued to watch Link take on 3 knights at once.

Link continued to easily block and dodge the attacks from the other knights with ease, he then shield bashed one knight knocking him down.

Zelda was blushing watching Link then a female voice shouted and scared her.

"Hey Zelda!" Lana shouted walking toward her.

Zelda whipped her head around a bit of pink still on her cheeks.

"Goddesses Lana quit sneaking up on me!" Zelda shouted.

"Sorry i was just coming to visit, i also wanted to see if my two favorite love birds finally got together" Lana said laughing and Zelda started blushing furiously.

"No we haven't got together and why do you care!?" Zelda shouted still blushing.

"Cause you two make a nice couple and you obviously love each other from what i've seen!" Lana said grinning.

"Well i-i do l-love him but i don't know how to tell him, what if he doesn't love me back" Zelda said looking down.

"Oh you are such a cuccoo, of course he loves you!" Lana shouted getting a bit annoyed at how Zelda was to afraid to tell him.

"Hey i am not! i just don't know how to tell him!" Zelda shouted also getting annoyed and Lana started laughing.

"It's easy, go out with him and tell him" Lana said laughing at how red Zelda's face was.

"It isn't that easy!" Zelda shouted blushing more.

"Yes it is, you are just too wimpy to do it" Lana said giggling.

"How would you know, have you ever had a crush on anyone!?" Zelda shouted.

"No but i do know that you and Link obviously love each other" Lana said still grinning at how embarrassed Zelda looked.

Meanwhile Link finished sparring and started walking out of the yard, he retrieved his sword and shield and strapped them on, he then heard two female voices shouting, he looked up at the wall and saw Lana and Zelda arguing over something but couldn't hear them over the sound of all the trainees practicing.

"Lana is here? i wonder what her and Zelda are arguing about" Link said smiling and walked out of the yard.

Meanwhile Lana was still teasing Zelda.

"Little Zelda wuvs Link and can't admit it" Lana teased sounding like a child.

"Shut up!" Zelda said still blushing.

Lana kept laughing at Zelda then saw Link walking toward them.

"Hey guys!" Link said.

Zelda gasped an turned to face him.

"H-hi L-link" Zelda said her face redder than a red rupee.

"Hey Link!" Lana said walking up and giving him a hug.

Link smiled and put one arm around her and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you again Lana, so what was going on up here?" Link asked.

Lana realeased him and started grinning at Zelda.

"Zelda has something to tell you" Lana said.

"Really, what is it?" Link asked.

"Oh she has been having a hard time telling you-" Lana was cut off by Zelda pushing her.

"What a great warrior you are!" Zelda shouted still blushing a bit.

Link scratched the back of his head "Uh thanks"

Zelda looked at Lana and then back at Link.

"You know Zelda i've been meaning to ask if you'd like to hang out sometime" Link said a dust of pink appearing on his cheek.

Zelda started thinking and then nodded.

"Sure" she said starting to blush again.

Lana smiled then turn to walk away "Well i should be going, nice seeing you guys" Lana said winking at Zelda.

"See you around Lana" Link said waving.

"She never stops messing with me" Zelda looking down.

"She's just joking, don't take it too far Zellie" Link said pulling her into a hug.

Zelda blushed furiously again and started hugging him back, after about a minute they pulled apart.

"So how about tomorrow?" Zelda asked and Link nodded.

"Sure, we'll call it a date" Link said smiling.

Zelda blushed at his word choice as Link turned to start walking away.

"See you tomorrow Zelda" Link said.

Zelda waved and started walking the other direction.

Link started thinking and blushed a bit "This is the perfect time to tell her, maybe we should go for a ride around Hyrule on Epona" Link thought to himself, Meanwhile Zelda was also thinking "Lana is right, this is perfect, i should go out on a date and tell him, maybe he does love me back" Zelda walked back into the castle.

The next morning Zelda walked out the front door of the castle, she was a bit tired where she didn't sleep much that night, she rubbed her right eye and started walking to the stables, Link and her had a talk last night and agreed to go out for a ride around Hyrule.

Link walked to the stables and saw Epona and smiled.

"Hey girl" he said petting her main and took her out of the stable, he finished putting her saddle on then Zelda walked up.

"Hey" Zelda said waving.

"Hey Zel" Link said and gave her a quick hug.

"So you ready?" Link asked.

"Yeah" Zelda said blushing.

Link then climbed onto Epona and offered Zelda his hand, she blushed but then took it and he pulled her up, she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"So where are we going exactly?" Zelda asked blushing a bit.

"Not sure, maybe just ride around Hyrule and see what we can see" Link said.

Link then ordered Epona to start running toward the gate and she done as ordered, once outside the gate Epona started going down the path toward Hyrule field.

"This is nice Link, i've been wanting to get out of the castle" Zelda said resting her head on his shoulder.

Link smiled and continued to guide Epona down the path, Zelda was right, they haven't been outside the castle walls since they defeated Ganondorf, it was nice to finally get out an see the world.

Epona continued to go down the path Link and Zelda breathed in the sent of the flowers as they looked around Hyrule, the sun reflected off the grass and rivers all over Hyrule field, Zelda kept her head on Link's shoulder and she closed her eyes enjoying every moment of being with him.

After what seemed like a hour they came to a stop at a small wooded area, there was a small creek running through it and trees blocked out the sun mostly which illuminated the creek in a goldish color, Link hopped off Epona and took Zelda's hand and she hopped off as well.

"This looks nice" Zelda said.

"Yeah" Link said and then they walked over to a log lay beside the creek.

Link sat down on the log and motioned for Zelda to sit beside him and she also sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder and Link blushed a bit, he then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

They stayed like that for a bit not saying anything and enjoying each others company, Link then spoke.

"So what were you and Lana really arguing about yesterday?"

Zelda leaned her head up to look at him.

"It was nothing really" Zelda said blushing.

Link grinned at Zelda "Come on now Zellie, i know that wasn't what it was about" Link said.

Zelda sighed and started thinking "Come on, tell him now, this is the perfect time to do it"

Link then spoke snapping her out of her thoughts.

"And i have something to tell you Zel"

Zelda looked at him.

"What is it?" Zelda asked calmly.

Link blushed a bit.

"I am not sure how to say this Zelda, but i... i love you" Link said blushing furiously.

Zelda gasped and started thinking "He finally said it, tell him you love him too!"

After a bit of silence Link started to think Zelda was upset but she wasn't, Zelda had enough of holding in her feelings then exploded.

"i- I LOVE YOU TOO!" Zelda shouted and Link gasped at how she yelled.

"Zelda..." Link said still blushing.

Zelda started to blush as well then sighed.

"I'm sorry i just never knew how to tell you" Zelda said looking down.

Link then smiled and pulled her into a hug and Zelda hugged him back, Link then put his arms under her and lifted her onto his lap, they then looked into each others eyes.

"Link... i love you" Zelda said smiling.

"I love you too Zel" Link said smiling as well.

They then pulled each other into a kiss, Link had wrapped his arms around her waist and Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed for around 5 minutes then finally pulled apart, both their faces redder than a tomato.

"You know Link i haven't been able to sleep much at night because i've been holding in my feelings for you so long" Zelda said looking down.

"How long have you loved me Zelda?" Link asked.

"Since we met, you?" Zelda asked.

"Same" Link said and pulled her into another quick kiss.

once they pulled apart Link saw the bags under Zelda's eyes from her lack of sleep.

"You seem tired" Link stated.

"I am from staying up all them nights" Zelda said yawning.

"Well why don't you take a small nap then?" Link asked.

"Well i guess that is what i need" Zelda said and leaned her against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Link smiled at how cute she looked, after probably 30 minutes Link looked and saw the sun was starting to set, he looked down to see Zelda asleep and breathing slowly, Link grinned as he stood up carrying her bridal style back to Epona, Link climbed and placed Zelda back on his lap and wrapped his left arm around her and his right arm gripped Epona's saddle.

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around Link's neck as they slowly started heading back to Hyrule Castle.

"Thank you Link" Zelda whispered in his ear.

Link smiled and squeezed her gently with his arm that was around her.

"Love you Zelda" Link whispered.

"I love you too Link" Zelda whispered and continued to relax.

Link then focused back on Epona and instructed her to start going a bit faster and she started running a bit faster down the path back to the Castle. 


End file.
